


Testing The Waters

by FxckHood



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drug Addict Louis, Explicit Language, Heartbreaking, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FxckHood/pseuds/FxckHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is and has always been in love with Louis. <br/>But things aren't easy. He knows that he gets to kiss him , to hold his hand and to love his body at night but also that he'll never have his heart. But that's okay, well at least that's what he's been telling himself for the past couple years.</p><p>OR <br/>where Louis is a drug addict and uses Harry for selfish reasons until Harry ends everything, which leads to Louis coming back everytime Harry tries to move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on my own experienes.

Harry is in love with Louis, has always been and will ever be.   
But things aren't easy. Harry might get to kiss him, hold his hand and to love his body at night but still he'll never have his heart. And he's fine with it.   
At least that's what he's been telling himself for the past couple years. 

His heart is used to the constand pain and jealousy that comes whenever Louis goes home with someone else. He's used to Louis getting drunk and kissing strangers. 

And he's used to Louis telling him that he loves him but doesn't want a relationship. 

Harry knows he has to end things and when he starts seeing someone , stops hanging out with Louis he thinks hes getting better.   
Well until a certain boy with blue eyes is standing on his doorstep.


	2. Chapter 2

6 months earlier.  
" You should move on. "  
" I know."  
" Stop watching them. "  
" I can't . "  
Zayn sighed and tugged on Harry's arm , trying to make the younger boy move his eyes away from the pair. The friend could easily read the look in harrys eyes, the hurt that came from within.  
It made him sick , seeing his mate hurtig because of some stupid guy. But Zayn knew better than to say a thing.  
It's been going on for too long to stop it now.  
When Harry finally teared his eyes away from Louis and some bloke he chatted up ,he felt like throwing up. After all these years he should be used to it , but he wasn't. It still hurt.  
" Can you get me a drink , mate ? " he asked Zayn while turning his body completly away. The raven haired boy gave him a nod before disappearing in the loud crowd of the pub.  
Closing his eyes Harry thought about all the times Louis fucked up his mind. He knew it wasn't healthy anymore but he simply couldn't stop loving the guy.  
Every moment the two have lived he could easily remember , every time Louis told him he loved him. And it hurt , it hurt so much that it made Harry sick.  
He was dealing with a broken heart and daily headache. Not only was his heart multiply times broken it was also impossible to pick up the pieces and put it back together.  
Every little detail about his live was fucked up and it was completly and utterly Louis' fault.  
It was his fault that Harry fell for his beautiful stupid laugh , his stupid jokes , his stupid caring side and his stupid personality at all.  
When they met at a new years party , when Harry saw these stupid blue eyes for the first time he knew they'd be the death of him. That was four years ago , 48 months later he was sitting in a pub looking how Louis was chatting up some guy to take home for the night. His life was definitely at the rock bottom.  
And Harry knew that when he was going home that night , in Louis & his flat that he'd hear him fucking that guy. And he knew that he'd end up on the couch crying. But he was used to it by now.  
He didn't even notice Zayn coming back , holding two drinks in his hands.  
" Man, I normaly would't support this but I really think you should drink your ass off tonight and crash at my place. "  
His voice let him come back to reality and he gladly accepted the drink with a nod before taking it with one go. The alcohol burned down his throat and he shook his head because of the taste but the familar burning made him relax a bit.  
" And Harry? "  
The younger boy looked at him.  
" My offer still stands, you know. " Zayn mumbled the last words but Harry caught every single one. He gulped and nodded understanding.  
And maybe, he thought, maybe he was going to take the offer. Not only because he was alone and sad, no. But also because he needed the love his mate offered him.  
When he was drunk enough he could easily forget the guilt that was coming with this idea. They both knew Harrz would just use Zayn but either of them was going to bring it up.  
And Harry was quite happy about it.  
With a lot of self control he pushed himself up and dragged his body ove to the bar ordering a few drinks for him and Zayn.


End file.
